He's Always Loved Her More
by ProudOfMe
Summary: Draco has always loved Hermione. But she wouldn't love him. he's a slytherin, she's a Gryffindor. but he's willing to do anything to get her. Anything. romance about Dramione
1. Chapter 1: Anger fuels the fire

Disclaimer: I only own the plot! None of the characters are my own. I wish they were but they are not this is my first go at writing fanfic please don't be too harsh on me! But feel free to leave constructive criticism for me!

Chapter 1

Hermione granger. That was the first thing he thought of when he opened his eyes in the morning, the last thing he thought when he closed his eyes at night and every moment of the day he was thinking to himself _'what's she doing now?' 'What class has she got?' 'She looks so good in that sweater!' _And then there was her boyfriend Ronald weasly. '_That little worm weasly she deserves someone smart, intelligent. Well someone like me!'_ he thought to himself _'but she wouldn't want someone like me. To her I'm just an untrustworthy, revolting slytherin. She would never love someone like Me_.' seeing the three of them across the courtyard just made him angrier. He hated the way Ron talked about her as if she was nothing more than on object, another addition to his collection.

Draco couldn't help loving Hermione. She was just so beautiful, crafty, intelligent and funny. She was the whole package. He couldn't help thinking _'why is she with someone like Weasly? He's not smart, good looking or funny. He obviously uses her for homework. And tests! That's why he scores so high! What annoys me more is the fact she lets him!' _ he just couldn't understand why she just ignored the fact he didn't love her. It was obvious but she just went along with it.

The Next Day.

In potions he was focused on Hermione. She wasn't herself, she was being quiet and she didn't even correct Snape when he spelt polyjuice wrong on the board. Draco could only see the back of her head but he knew that she was upset. He went to speak to her when her partner, Harry, went to get ingredients for that days potion. When he said hello to her she didn't look up.

'_Hey, what's wrong with you Herm… Granger?' _

'_Oh hello Draco. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine.'_

When she said '_I'm fine' _Draco just wanted to grab her and hold her tight. But all he said was

'_I know you're not so look at me and tell me, what's wrong Hermione?'_

She turned her head up. Draco loved her eyes most of all, chocolate brown that tied into her hair perfectly. That was when he saw the bruise surrounding her left eye, the hand marks on her arms and the angry red slap mark across her face.

'_Who did this to you? I didn't even need to ask did I! it was him. That little, evil, scumbag Weasly!_'

'_Please Draco keep your voice down. Ron's only over there! And Harrys coming back. Please just sit down and forget about it. Please?_

'_I'm not going to forget. He's a monster and needs to be stopped before he seriously hurts you. I'm not going to forget, Hermione, because I love you and care about you and can't stand the fact that he hurts you or the fact that you allow him to do so. So no I'm not just going to forget it.'_

And with that Draco left Hermione and sat down. He hated that rotten Weasly. How dare he hurt her like that. The plan was already hatching in Draco's mind. He would do anything to make sure she's safe…

Well that's the first chapter done. Please tell me what you thought. Should I continue with this or just dump it? Let me know! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain Goes On

Chapter 2

She didn't know what it was about him, but he was gorgeous. His silver eyes, the blonde of his hair. Everything about him was perfect. But she couldn't love someone like him, he was a slytherin. There was no way that anyone would approve. And anyway she was sure he didn't like her. He was so mean to her, but he did ask what was wrong. He seems to care, he had told her that he loved her but she couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. He looked deadly serious, those haunting silver eyes staring straight into her dark brown ones. But he could be an amazing actor. However there was a possibility that he was telling the truth. He had said that Ron needed to be stopped. She hoped he didn't do anything stupid but this is Draco, so you never really know…

*Gryffindor common room*

Hermione didn't want to face Ron alone again. Not after what he had done last time. She didn't even want to remember. But she was having nightmares that it would happen again. She couldn't believe that the boy she fell in love with two years ago would do something like this to her.

*_FLASHBACK*_

She had been sitting alone by the fire place. Everyone else was either at Hogsmead or out with friends. She was reading her favourite book. '_Hogwarts: a history.' _ When he came through the portrait hole. He greeted her politely enough and sat beside her.

'_Hey 'mione, look I need to ask you something.'_

'_Ron, what's wrong? You look worried… have I done something wrong?'_

'_No, no of course not! I just wanted to know... Do you love me?'_

'_Oh Ronald Weasly why do you even need to ask! Yes of course I love you! Why would you think I didn't?'_

'_It's something that harry asked me the other day… it's a little embarrassing but why haven't we… you know done IT yet?'_

'_Ron…'_

'_look 'mione it's just that, well even Harry and Ginny have and… well we've been dating for two years now and we still haven't? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ENOUGH IS THAT IT?'_

'_No Ron... I've never done it and I just don't want to rush into it…'_

'_Mione COME ON! YOU MUST BE JOKING! I BET YOU'RE HOOKING UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE! WHO THEN?'_

'_Ron please calm down your scaring me… I would never do something like that.'_

That was when he lost it completely knocked her down and pinned her on the couch and whispered in her ear

'_I always get what I want'_

She struggled and cried out but she couldn't be heard. He hit her head, hard, against the couch. Even though it was soft it hurt her a lot. She felt him biting her neck. It wasn't pleasant like normally it was forced, painful. His watch caught her forehead cutting deeply with the force it hit her. He hit her in so many places, her stomach, her lip, her eye. She was in so much pain that she didn't notice when he was dragged off her by Harry.

Harry took her down to matron and said that she had fallen down some stairs on her way to meet him in the great hall. He waited for her to slowly get more aware of her surroundings. Her eyes widened. She almost screamed at him

'_HELP ME. IS HE GONE? TELL ME HES GONE!'_

'_Shh. Calm down your safe. He shouldn't wake up until later. He won't be bugging you ever again.'_

'_I never want to see him again. Harry please, don't let him hurt me.'_

'_He's never coming back, I promise I will do everything to keep you safe'_

With those words she sat up and wrapped him into her embrace. Out of habit he hugged back and the two friends sat there until Madame Pomfrey told harry to go because Hermione needed rest.

*FLASHBACK END*

Hermione was up in her dorm room looking through old photo albums of her family. She came across a picture that was taken last Christmas break. Hermione and Ron had gone to spend Christmas with Hermione's parents. The picture was the couple standing under mistletoe smiling, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Why wasn't he like this anymore? Why was he so… so different? So evil.

Then she thought of someone else. Draco was the only other person she thought she could talk to. She knew he was struggling in transfiguration, so she would offer to help tutor him next transfiguration lesson.

That was when she heard the portrait hole bang open…

So what did you think of chapter two? Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought and if you want me to keep going.


	3. Chapter 3: Love Is The Best Cure

Chapter 3

Draco's eyes shot open. The idea hit him. The perfect way to get back at Weasly for hurting the most beautiful girl he knew. The only way to get back at Ron was to steal his girl. Then she couldn't get hurt by him anymore. She would be safe. And there was a plus for Draco there as well because he would get Hermione out of it! He thought it was perfect, a fool proof plan. But there was a flaw.

Hermione would never leave Ron for a slytherin. But then he thought back to when he told her he loved her in potions. He could've sworn that he saw a glint of joy in those big puppy dog eyes of hers. A shimmer of… what? Hope? Happiness? He couldn't be sure, but there wasn't as much pain as when she had first looked up.

Draco was willing to do anything to get her to love her. He planned to talk to her that day, which was good because Hermione was already looking for him. They bumped into each other outside of the transfiguration class room.

'hey Hermione, want to go for a walk?'

'But it's getting close to curfew..'

'Please? It's important.'

'Ok fine. But not too late ok?'

'ok'

On their walk they wondered around not really paying much attention to where they were going. They ended up somewhere near HHHHhhuhuigbiuwsiubhhhjcmhmhagrids hut; this was when Draco turned to face Hermione. Even in the dark he could've traced her face. He could picture it easily in his mind, without really needing to think.

'Hermione I meant what I said you know.'

'What did you say?'

'I love you. And I always will and that's why I brought you out here. I needed to ask you, why do u like him and not me? He treats you like dirt; I wouldn't ever do that to you. I know I have but I was trying to get your attention.'

'I… I love you too' she admitted 'but it's not that simple.'

'Are you still with that scumbag?' he practically spat

'Who? Oh Ron...Well he wanted to keep it under wraps but after what he did to me I couldn't stand to be near him so we broke up. But don't say anything please.'

'If you're not with him then please give me a chance.' Draco pleaded

'If I say no you won't let me live my life in peace will you?' she said jokingly

'Not at all' he smirked. Hermione thought that his smirk was one of his best features. She thought that when she had him all to herself that he was nicer, warmer and just better.

'I give you 2 weeks to prove to me that you have some boyfriend material in here somewhere.' She said, a smile playing at her lips.

'Deal' was all Draco managed to say before he felt her arms wrapping around his neck and her warm lips pressing against his. When Draco pulled away to catch his breath he exclaimed

'Hermione Granger, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that' and he tried to pull her back towards him but she caught sight of her watch.

'OH NO! Its two hours past curfew! I bet the gates have already been closed! Uhhh.'

'Well I guess we should just wait it out.'

Fine' she said with a grunt and she sat down at the bottom of a tree and slouched against it.

'Oi' Draco said softly patting the top of her head.

'Ow!' she said even though it didn't hurt 'what was that for?'

'I've got some Bertie botts every flavour beans. Do you want some?'

'Do you even have to ask?'

Draco chuckled, his infamous smirk appearing on his lips and handed over the box before sitting down beside her and putting his arm around her, allowing her to nuzzle in beside him as they prepared for a long night waiting for the gate to open.

A/N: Aww wasn't that cute. Now is it going to be plain sailing for Draco and Hermione? Or will they face different problems that will test the strength of their love?


	4. Chapter 4: I Love You

Chapter 4

When Hermione awoke, she felt am arm around her shoulder and panicked. Then she remembered, the two weeks, the kiss and the fact that they were out in the cold, wet woods. She gently kissed Draco and his eyes fluttered open.

'Hey' she said quietly 'the gates will be open now'

'Well what are we waiting for?' he said excitedly 'Let's go I want to introduce you to… well, everyone. But first I think we go to find Ron.'

Hermione's smile faded. 'Why? I don't want to see him. The only reason I was ever near him was because Harry promised to look after me.'

Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes and said calmly 'I would never let him hurt you. He wouldn't get close enough to try.' With that he took her hands and pulled her up.

She looked up at him and stared for a while, taking in his face. His eyes were one of his best traits but she preferred the smirk. He was smirking now.

'What?' she asked, innocently enough.

He smirked and said 'your checking me out'

She looked up at him, smiling 'you know what yeah I was. But you must like it really, I mean the girl of your dreams checking you out!'

At this he laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. They were outside the doors leading into Hogwarts.

'Ready?' Draco asked.

'Let's just get it over with.' She sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist.

They seemed to float as they entered the great hall together. Every head turned. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws weren't as bothered by it as the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. An uproar came from either side of the room. Ron looked betrayed, Harry was stunned and as for Ginny she ecstatic for Hermione. She knew how long she had liked him so this made her very happy for her best friend.

From the Slytherin side of the room Pansy came rushing up to Draco tears running down her face.

'Draco! What are you doing with that filthy Mudblood? I thought you loved me'

'Shove off pansy. I love her, she loves me. Therefore the logical was around this is that we are together. I was never going to date you again anyway. You want to know why? Because you cheated on me with my best friend. So no pansy. I don't love you.'

And with that pansy glared at Hermione before rushing off in hysterics.

Draco looked apologetically at Hermione. 'Sorry about that sweetheart'

Hermione smiled weakly 'she took it better than Ron's going to…'

He kissed the top of her head. 'I told you. He's not going to get close enough to even touch you.'

'I love you' she whispered into his ear.

'I love you to and I don't ever want to lose you.' He whispered right back and guided her towards where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting.

Ginny gave her a small thumbs up and Hermione grinned back. Harry looked confused. Ron however just glared.

'Hey Guys, I just wanted to ask if I… We could speak to you after breakfast. We were going to hogsmead and were wondering if you wanted to go with us.'

Harry and Ginny agreed simply out of curiosity, Ron however was being his usual defiant self and asked 'why should I? What's the benefit? '

'Look Weasly, if I were you I would just agree.' Draco said harshly which received him a sharp slap on the arm from Hermione.

'Fine. ' Ron agreed. 'not because you told me to. I'm doing it for her.' He shot a glance at Hermione who smiled.

'Thank you.' She said. Then asked 'can we sit with you? I don't really know anyone else and Draco doesn't want to sit with the Slytherin's because, well, they don't want to sit with him!'

Ginny looked at Harry who looked at Ron. He grunted 'fine, but none of that lovey-dovey stuff. I have enough of that with those two.'

He looked over at Harry and Ginny who were taking it in turns to throw grapes in the air for the other to catch, with breaks for a kiss or two. Hermione thought it was sweet, Ron thought it was sappy and Draco just felt uncomfortable.

They sat down but Draco, wanting to annoy Ron, grabbed Hermione before she had a chance to sit and pulled her onto his lap. She gasped, then grinned. Ron just grunted then had to look away as Draco pulled Hermione closer and closed the gap between them by kissing her. She just kissed him straight back. They only broke apart when Ron tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

'I'm trying to eat here!' He said, annoyed. She just smiled and said. 'Don't forget! Hogsmead at 3 meet outside borgins and burkes. Bye. Come on Draco lets go somewhere we can't be disturbed' when she said this last part she winked at Draco who smirked, tipped her off his lap, took her by the waist and lifted her up and carried her out of the great hall. Kissing her whole way back to her portrait hole.

He put her down and she whispered the password. Then the two of them went up to Hermione's dorm and locked the door…

A/N: don't forget to leave reviews! Thanks next chapter should be out shortly.


	5. Chapter 5: Young And In Love

Chapter 5.

When Hermione had locked the door she turned to see Draco looking carefully at all her things. He seemed most interested in her sketch book. When flicked through one drawing caught his attention. The figure in the drawing was sitting in their potions classroom, focused on something at the side of the room. The artist had been sitting behind whoever this was. That was when he realised. It was him, Hermione had drawn him during one of their potion classes. '_So that's what she's so focused on in those lessons.' _He thought to himself_._

He felt himself smile. He didn't know she could draw this well. Then he saw the date on the bottom of the drawing. She had drawn it whilst she was with Ron. He found this very curious. He turned and found her staring at him.

'Draco, what are you doing?'

'I was admiring this most wonderful drawing and this stunning model. I always knew you had a thing for me'

'You caught me! I've always been secretly in love with you and I can't believe that you, the great Draco Malfoy, is standing in my dorm. I'm honoured!' she said sarcastically and gave a small giggle then wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. 'Oh Draco, you have to be the most vain person I know!

'Well what can I say? I'm just one of a kind.' He said, resting his chin on top of her head. 'But seriously, Hermione, you drew this during your time with Ron. Why was this?'

'I… I guess with your features looking like they do, you are very easy to draw. I was only just starting to draw and so I chose you as my subject.' She smiled. 'And I was always captivated by your eyes. If you flick forward a few pages you will see what I mean.'

Sure enough she had drawn his eyes, but in a way he never imagined. She had put, as a reflection in his eyes, an empty field that stretched for what looked like miles.

'I drew it like that because it looked peaceful.' She whispered softly from his chest. 'I thought you were quite a peaceful guy, no matter what was on the outside.'

'Tell me, why did you draw this one?'

He had flicked the pages to another drawing of him, but it was like a jigsaw with some pieces missing. This one had captivated him. He found it mesmerizing and couldn't take his eyes off it.

'Oh. That one.' She said softly pulling away from their embrace, focusing all her attention to the sketchbook. 'This is my representation of you. I don't know that much about you, except for the fact you are slowly falling apart. I can see it in your eyes. This is why there are pieces missing.' She gave a small tinkle of a laugh and continued 'I feel like I'm at an art showing.'

She looked up and found Draco staring at her. Then without making a sound he was pulling her in to a warm embrace. When she looked at him properly she could see that he was crying.

'Draco? What's wrong? Did I say something?'

'No Hermione, you haven't done anything, it's just no one ever seems to care about me. No one takes the time to get to know me and they just judge me on what my fathers like. And each day it just gets harder and harder to cope but something kept me going and I now know that it was you this whole time. I love you Hermione granger. And I wanted to ask,' he stopped talking and got down on one knee…..

A/n: OMG! Who wants to know what happens next! Follow and comment on this please


	6. Chapter 6: The Proposal

Chapter 6

Hermione didn't know what to say. He was down on his knee. Her hand in his, the ring box in his free hand. This was the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

'Hermione Granger, I promise to love you for as long as I live, so would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?'

'yes' she said quietly, barely a whisper. They both took a moment to soak in what had just occurred then Draco stood, pulled Hermione up and she leaped into his arms. He set her down and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she heard knocking on the door and lavenders whining voice.

'Herm, would you let us in please. It's the Halloween ball tonight, since it's our last one we want to look good.'

'Ok, give me a minute.'

She gave Draco one look and he gently kissed her good bye, called his broom and flew out the window. She reached for her wand and said 'aloe hamora' and the door shot open.

'What were you doing Hermione?' lavender asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I was meditating and didn't want to be disturbed.' She said calmly. 'Excuse me lavender, I have to go and find Ginny.'

It took all her self-control to stop her running down the halls and jumping for joy, eventually she found Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting in the courtyard.

'Ginny, may I speak with you, alone.' Hermione asked, not wanting to have to face Ron's rage.

Without saying a word, Ginny stood and walked towards Hermione.

'What is it?' Ginny asked.

All Hermione did was raise her left hand and Ginny saw the ring.

'OH MY GOSH!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Please keep your voice down. Yes he proposed but you are the only other one to know. He said he will tell Ron himself so that I don't end up hurt again.'

'Sorry, I understand. You have to keep me posted on EVERYTHING. And make sure to invite me and harry to your wedding!'

And with that she walked off back to where Ron and Harry were standing. Hermione waved good bye and they waved back. She felt like she was walking on air, as she wondered back to get ready for that nights ball.

A/N: sorry its short but I should post another chapter tonight.


	7. Chapter 7: Exitement And Revenge

Chapter 7

Hermione emerged from her portrait hole radiating beauty, well that's what both Draco and Ron thought. When Ron came out of the portrait hole and saw Draco he didn't think anything of it. He stopped to wait for harry and Ginny but Hermione came out first.

She was wearing an ankle length dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. It had a trail of pearls leading down her dress and appearing to drip in to a puddle at the hem. Her hair was in a simple braid trailing down her back. She really did look wonderful.

Draco was stunned when he saw his soon-to-be bride and grinned.

'How's my fiancée doing?' he said, knowing full well Ron could hear their every word.

'Oh not too bad. Just nervous about what Ron is going to say.' She admitted.

Ron appeared out of the shadows 'well you haven't wasted any time I see. You've been together what? A week? Well I can see now that I've wasted two good years of my life.' He whispered, glaring then he stormed back through the portrait hole to wait in there.

'Ron…' Hermione looked first at Draco and then at the portrait hole. Then she turned back. 'YOU KNEW HE WAS LISTENING! DIDN'T YOU'

'Look mione…'

'SAVE IT! All I wanted was to make up with him and get him to understand.'

'To understand what mione?'

I just wanted to explain why I'm with you and not him. Why I agreed to marry you and turned him down so many times.'

'And why did you say no to him and yes to me?' he asked softly smoothing her hair with his hand

'Because, I love you. With Ron it was safe, we are so similar. He likes what I like but with you it's different. For starters you have no idea about muggles, and I have no idea what to expect from a pureblood raised as you were. I love the fact that it's different with you.' She said, almost in tears

'Hey don't cry, you'll ruin that pretty little face if you do! I love you Hermione Granger. I hope you realise that'

'I do. And correction I am soon to be Mrs Hermione Malfoy.' She said with a wink 'hmm… yes, I like the sound of that!'

Draco offered Hermione his arm and she looked at him and pulled his arm around her waist.

'I think this is more, well, us.' She said putting her arm round his shoulders and he just looked at her and pulled her closer, feeling her body pressed against his he leaned her head towards his own and again closed the gap by pressing his lips to hers.

'_Yes' _he thought '_I like this feeling. Being in love. It's nice. And I can't wait till she's all mine.'_

When they entered the great hall they heard gasps and people murmuring

'Is that Draco Malfoy, with Hermione Granger?'

'No it can't be. Is it?

'Yes! Aw aren't they sweet together!'

Draco looked at Hermione and pulled her close saying

'I love you more than life itself you do know that right?. How do you feel about me re-proposing to you, here so that everyone else gets to realise that we are serious about this?'

Hermione thought. Then she smiled taking the ring off and handing it back to him and whispered

'Of course I know you love me, we went over this earlier and remember just say what you did earlier and believe me, I will fall for you all over again!'

With that he got down on one knee and repeated

'Hermione Granger, I promise to love you for as long as I live, so would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?'

And again the lust in her heart doubled and she wanted him more than ever.

'Yes' she said, so softly that every person in the room leaned in closer to hear her reply. Then right on cue she leapt into his arms, he spun her until they both got dizzy and then set her down giggling, slipping the ring back on her finger and he closed the deal with a soft kiss that she returned at once.

As they kissed a huge cheer rose from the onlookers, who love a good marriage, and they all rushed up to the happy couple, congratulating them. Well everyone except Ron who was sitting there, devising a plan to break them apart just as their lives were starting to fall into place.


	8. Chapter 8: Points Taken

Chapter 8

'Well Hermione, it's been two weeks now, do I have any boyfriend material?' Draco asked her. They were both in the courtyard they had about 20 minutes until they had to be in potions.

'No, you don't.' she said, quite seriously 'however you do have A LOT of perfect husband material. And that is why I want to marry you.'

He grinned. 'I can't wait until I get you all to myself. And a quick question. Have we even started planning?'

Hermione answered with a cheeky smile 'I thought that it could be a surprise for you so all you need to do is pick your groomsmen.'

'So who's helping you?' Draco enquired the answer hitting him after he asked 'Ginny?'

'Of course! My bridal party consists of Ginny, my maid of honour, Lavender, Luna and…. Pansy as my bridesmaids.'

'You picked pansy? Why?' he said with a touch of confusion

'Because she said she was sorry for her outburst and that she is now happily with someone else so she doesn't want you anymore.' She said calmly. 'Draco have you even thought about this? Who are you going to pick?'

'Crab, goyle and Ron as my spare guys, they are the ones coming to the stag do. And as my best man I want it to be Harry.'

'Are you sure you want Ron?' Hermione asked, worryingly.

'Yes I'm absolutely 100% positive.' He said smiling like a maniac.

She looked at him and asked him 'are you feeling alright Draco? You seem drunk.'

'I'm drunk with love!' he exclaimed, then he got a bit more serious. ' So when is the wedding?'

'Tomorrow.' Hermione said with a small smile.

'TOMORROW! Wow that's come around quickly! I'm so excited, I can't wait to have you all to myself' he repeated 'But I haven't got my dress robes!' he said, he wanted this night to be perfect.

'Yes you have so calm down. Me and Ginny picked you up some nice dress robes to wear. Believe me; you're going to look perfect.' She said taking his hand. 'now we really have to go otherwise were going to be late for potions! And professor Snape already hates me enough.'

Draco took his hand out of her grip and slid it round her shoulders saying 'I think this is more us'

And they walked off together to potions class.

***in the Gryffindor common room***

Ron wasn't sure why he did it, but he decided that, now he was with someone else, that it wouldn't be the best idea to be so jealous of Draco.

All the ideas, plots and schemes flew from his mind as got ready for potions. He called to Harry

'Are you nearly done? We're going to be late. Again!'

'Yes I'm just coming.' And true to his word he came down the stairs. 'where's Ginny?' he asked Ron.

'I told her to leave before you so she wasn't late! I was going to leave to but, being the good friend I am, I waited.' He told harry before motioning to the portrait hole. 'but please, let's get a move on!'

***Potions class***

'ok class settle down' Snape droned in his toneless voice. 'today we will be continuing our studies on the poly juice potion.'

Ron heard a giggle coming from where Hermione sat. Harry normally st next to her but he was now next to Ron who had only ever sat alone in potions. Hermione was now sitting next to Draco. But that was to be expected really, since they were engaged.

'that's quite enough of that Miss Granger. 5 points from Gryffindor.' Snape said, completely ignoring the fact that drack had laughed even louder than she had.

Draco raised his hand and when Snape called on him he said 'Sir it wasn't Miones fault. I made a comment that made us BOTH laugh. So I believe that points should be taken from both houses or none at all.'

Snape looked taken aback. No student had ever argued with him. Reluctantly he said

'Yes Draco I suppose your right. 5 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor.'

Then the lesson continued with no more problems.

When their final class was dismissed, Hermione and Draco said goodbye and had a good nights sleep before their big day.


	9. Chapter 9: Don' be late!

Chapter 9

A/N: This was meant to be my last chapter but I felt it suits better to spread over two.

Hermione woke after having a wonderful sleep, dreaming about her future as Mrs Malfoy. She loved the sound of that name. She wondered how Draco was as she pulled on a cream sweater and jeans to go and find Ginny, to do that she would have to find Harry, as they were always together.

Hermione found them in the great hall having breakfast. When Ginny saw Hermione she rushed towards her.

'Hermione! It's your big day! Isn't it exciting' Ginny said, smiling like a maniac.

'Yes Ginny, it's very exciting but is every-' Ginny cut Hermione off

'No time for but's. We need to get you fed and watered before starting your relaxation before your beauty and dress time on the schedule.'

'You have a schedule? Hermione asked distracted for a moment by what Ginny had achieved in such short time.

'Of course I have a schedule. Now it's time for… let me see… oh here it is! Oh what fun, its relaxation time. There is a spa down in Hogsmead, _it's magic_, which I booked for us all to go to, by 'all' I mean you and your bridal party.'

'Ginny' Hermione said stifling a laugh 'you need to take a breath. And keep breathing! I don't want you dying on my day, ok? It's meant to be about me!'

'Fine!' Ginny said, throwing her hands in the air both dramatically and sarcastically, before giving Hermione a hug and saying 'I can't believe you picked me as your maid of honour. Thank you so much herm.'

It was now Hermione's turn to be sarcastic. 'Well who was I going to pick? Harry? Ron maybe? Yeah I'm sure they would look amazing in purple!' she and Ginny both looked at the boys who were stuffing their faces when they looked up and waved. Both girls just laughed and then Ginny took Hermione and led her out of the hall and they both went to find the other members of the bridal party and arm in arm they skipped, ran, danced their way to Hogsmead, Ignoring the looks they all got as they entered the village.

***_It's magic_, Hogsmead spa***

'OH MY GOSH! Ginny, where did you find this place? It's AMAZING!' lavender exclaimed as they all had their heads massaged.

'Yeah, Ginny this was a brilliant find!' pansy agreed, quietly not wanting to be heard being nice to a Gryffindor.

Hermione smiled at her best friend.' Thanks so much Ginny, I feel the stress and worries rolling right off. The names right! It's MAGIC!'

'Well I thought since you're getting married you would want to be as relaxed as possible, since you won't be able to relax after you get married! Well that's what mum says anyway!' Ginny said returning Hermione's smile.

After their time at the spa they went to the hair and nails department on the other side of Hogsmead. The bridesmaids had their nails done in a dark purple to match their dresses and Hermione got simple French tips. They were going to get their hair done at Hogwarts.

When they were back they had half an hour before they had to be back. Pansy rushed of, saying she had an emergency date with her boyfriend.

'I'm going back to see Draco before Ginny gets me into that dress and tells me I can't' Hermione said making sure that Ginny could hear

'First Pansy and now you! I'm ok if Pansy's back late, but not the bride herself! Oh and Hermione, please don't ruin those nails!' Ginny warned her, sounding a lot like Molly Weasly!

With that Hermione ran down towards the slytherin common room and knocked. Draco opened the door. Inside she saw Crab, Goyle and Harry but no Ron, which she thought was odd. Draco come out of the hole and scooped her up into his arms. He kissed her and then set her down realising something was wrong.

'What's the matter? Not getting cold feet are we?'

'No, of course not! I want to be with you more than ever! I was just wondering where Ron is.'

'He's with his girlfriend, didn't catch the name. he seems completely and utterly in love. He said he's going to introduce us at the wedding.' Draco said laughing

'That's odd. That's exactly what Pansy said.' Hermione said and both at the same moment she and Draco thought of something. Their eyes widened.

'You don't think… that… no, there's no way.' Draco mused shaking his head.

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief 'Oh come on Draco what's so wrong with it? It's the same situation as us! Except they're both pure-bloods!'

'Yeah but… she's PANSY! And he's RON! Come on! You know him and I know her! They're so…'

'Different? Who else can you think of that like that Draco? Hmmm…' she tilted her head in a sarcastic way. 'Oh yeah us! Look I've got to get back to Ginny, she wants us ready by 1:00, so don't be late or she will explode.' And she turned then walked away.

'I love you Hermione!' he called after her

She turned back, gave her sweetest smile and called 'I know!' and walked off.


	10. Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens

Chapter 10.

A/N: So so so so sorry it took so long to post. But here it is!

Ginny was relieved to see Hermione rushing down the hallway.

'Sorry, sorry! I'm not that late am I?' Hermione panted.

Ginny arranged her face to look seriously into her eyes. 'You are a whole 25.2 seconds late! That puts us behind schedule!' then she burst out laughing at Hermione's shocked face.

'I'm only joking Herm, its fine. Go up to the dorm and your dress is there.' Ginny said.

'What about my hair?' Hermione asked, fiddling with a strand of her hair that had fallen out the messy bun she did that morning.

The fallen strands framed her face and made her eyes look even prettier.

'I think you should just leave it as it is.' Ginny said studying her face.

Hermione smiled at her friend turned round and ran towards her dorm.

Ginny smiled, she had never seen Hermione so happy.

***Draco's room***

'I can't believe it! I'm marrying Hermione Granger!' Draco said with a smile so big his eyes were reduced to slits.

Harry smiled. He was happy that Hermione had found someone that loved her as much as he loved Ginny. Ron was nowhere to be seen but Harry was glad. Ron wasn't much help. He was constantly in a daze, like he had another love potion! Draco was looking in the mirror trying to do his bow tie up, making a mess of it.

'Here let me do it.' Harry said, laughing.

Draco looked at harry, smirked and said 'you just want an excuse to be near me don't you potter.'

Harry laughed again 'you know you're going to have to be nicer to me. Hermione is my best friend, you're going to have to get used to me being around.'

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh. 'I don't have to like you. I just have to tolerate you.'

'There done. Oh just on time. Let's get you down to the hall.' Draco hung back telling Harry he'd catch up. He wondered around Hogwarts for a while, thinking when he heard voices.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU RONDALD WEASLY! DID YOU EVEN WEAR ONE! ANY PROTECTION AT ALL?!' a girls voice screamed, a voice Draco knew, but couldn't quite put a face to.

'Look sweetie, I'm sorry ok! I didn't think that it would go this way! Believe me I didn't plan for this to happen! But I don't care; as long as I've got you we can do anything. I promise I'll stick by you.' Draco knew who this was, and couldn't help laughing at what he'd done! In all honesty he felt sorry for this girl!

'You promise?' the girl asked in the same tone Hermione used when she was uncertain, or scared.

'I love you. Of course I'm not going to leave you! Not now that you're carrying part of me! I mean this is the child that will be ours. And I'm going to love it and cherish it as much as I love and cherish you. And that's a lot!' Ron said, so softly that Draco had to lean closer to hear him. He couldn't help wondering who that girl was all the way to the grand hall.

****The Great Hall****

As Draco walked in he noticed what an amazing job Ginny had done. He just couldn't believe that the dreary hall could become this wonderful! Dumbledore was waiting up behind the alter that he had conjured up, his best man, harry, was already waiting by the alter having a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco thought this was strange but he said nothing of it. When he got up there he looked down the aisle, butterflies in his stomach imagining his perfect bride walking down this perfect aisle.


End file.
